


baby all I want for christmas is you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I guess they're non famous in this so, Liam Breaks His Arm, Liam trying to be hot for Harry, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Non-Famous AU, Sexy Santa Costume, Worried Fiancé Harry, awful dirty talk, honestly I'm not sure what this is but its cute, just a tee tiny mention I swear, lots of Mariah Carey, poor bby, the world has other plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't expecting to spend Christmas Eve in A&E with Liam dressed up as sexy Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby all I want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is late I wanted to post it last night on Christmas Eve but I fell asleep before I could finish it lmao anyways here's a lirry Christmas fic for ya

Harry's not sure what he expected when he entered he and Liam's flat with Mariah Carey blasting and about a hundred Christmas candles burning. But it wasn't this to say the least.

"Liam?" he calls over the music, dropping his keys on the table beside the door. He'd been out doing some last minute Christmas shopping for his mum, Liam refusing to come with him for some odd reason. He thinks he may be about to figure out the reason now. 

He waits for an answer, brow furrowed when he doesn't receive one. He drops his shopping bags on the kitchen counter, disturbing their cat (Harry's cat) in the process before rushing down the hallway with his coat still on. What if Liam brained himself hanging up lights or something? 

Harry almost collapses when he enters the living room. He can't tell if it's from shock or confusion. 

Liam is sitting in their arm chair beside the lit fireplace, a Santa hat propped on his head. It's like he's dressed up as Santa but, he's forgotten the actual shirt part of the costume. He looks like the December page of a sexy calendar and Harry feels his eyes widen and a smile threaten to creep up his face.

"Hey, baby," Liam greets, smirk on his face. His eyes look Harry up and down and Harry's cheeks heat up. He covers his face, hiding a smile from his dorky (hot) boyfriend.

"Hello, Liam," he mumbles, looking back up at him, not able to hide his grin. Liam practically smolders at him before patting his lap.

"Why don't you come over here and sit that cute little bum on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas," he says, huskily. There's a pause, Harry blinking at Liam before he's breaking out into laughter. Because Liam is so adorable and so sweet and Harry was not expecting this.

Liam's 'sexy' façade breaks and his face changes into a crinkly-eyed smile, laughing along with Harry. His cheeks are as red as his fuzzy trousers and fuck, the house smells like Christmas threw up everywhere. Harry feels so warm, so mirthful at all of it.

"Sorry, this is a bit silly isn't it? S'just, you did that thing for me for my birthday and that thing for Halloween, remember? So I thought I'd pay you back. Also, you've been so stressed lately so I thought I'd— cheer you up?" he laughs, scratching his beard nervously. Harry shakes his head, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Yes he does remember those . . . things he did for Liam. How could he forget?

"No no, don't apologize Liam this is so sweet, you're so sweet. Just took me by surprise is all. C'mon, start over. Do it again," Harry jumps to say, gesturing at Liam in a 'go on' manner as he beams. Liam smiles sweetly, leaning back in the chair again. 

"Um, where was I?" he asks, clearing his throat. Harry leans against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyebrows raised expectantly. Liam's suddenly shy and Harry barely refrains from pinching his face and telling him he's the hottest Santa he's ever seen. 

"I believe you said something about my bum on your lap," Harry teases, playing along with him. Liam nods and pats his lap again, Harry strolling across the living room until he's standing in front of his fiancé. 

Liam's hands pull him in until he's straddling his lap and kissing him. He tastes like sugar cookies and frosting and Harry smiles into another kiss before he pulls away. 

"I see you found the cookies," he murmurs, hands snaking around his strong shoulders. There's crumbs in his beard and Harry wipes them off his chin for him. He'd let it grow out even more for winter. The longer Harry's hair got, the thicker Liam's beard got. And no matter how careful he was he always managed to get crumbs in it. But he's just so proud of it, Harry doesn't have the heart to tell him to shave. 

"Of course I did. I bring you presents, you give me cookies. That's how this works," Liam scoffs, pulling Harry closer and burying his face in his neck. He presses his lips gently up his neck, making a trail to Harry's jaw.

"And what exactly is my present?" Harry asks coyly, voice breaking a bit because Liam's kissing just behind his ear. Right on the spot that makes his eyes flutter closed. He's enjoying it until Liam pulls back, looking up at him with a smirk. He opens his mouth to respond but Harry interrupts him, already knowing where it's going to go.

"If you say it's your dick I'm going to kill you," he mutters and squeezes his eyes shut. A loud laugh bubbles up out of Liam's chest and he's throwing his head back, squeezing Harry's hips as he does so. 

"I was going to," he admits cheekily. Harry grins at him and rolls his eyes. He leans down to kiss the smile off of Liam's face, hands slipping down his shoulders to rest on his abs. His favorite thing really. 

Liam's tongue slips into his mouth, a hand pushing past Harry's coat to slide up his jumper. His hands are warm and a tad bit rough, mouth moving carefully against his. It's lazy and perfect. Harry's heating up from being so close to the fire and Liam touching him and still being in his wool coat. 

"Never told me what you want for Christmas," Liam mumbles when he pulls away, grinding his hips up into Harry. Harry stifles a whimper and bites his lip, tracing patterns on Liam's chest as he acts like he's thinking very hard about what he wants. 

"Mm. You," he answers, dumb grin on his face. Liam's eyes don't leave his mouth, hands sneaking lower to grope his arse. Harry lets out a surprised moan, pushing back into his fiancé's hands. 

"That depends," Liam says, voice low and quiet. He leans up to kiss sloppily at Harry's neck again. "Have you been naughty or nice this year?" 

It's awful and his breath tickles Harry's neck and suddenly they're laughing again. Breathless giggles and snorts against each other's lips as cheesy Christmas songs sound through the flat. Harry's so happy, even if Liam's dressed like sexy Santa and his dirty talk is straight out of some sort of Christmas themed porno. It just feels right. 

"You're so lame, I love you," Harry breathes, impossibly close to Liam. 

Liam hums, face buried in Harry's chest. 

"I love you too," he murmurs. Harry shifts his hips against Liam's lap, feeling how hard he already is in those ghastly red trousers. He knows he's just as turned on from all the neck kissing and biting and arse grabbing. And shirtless Liam going out of his way to try to be hot for him is quite the turn on as well. Really, Harry's charmed that Liam would think to do something like this for him. 

"Well. You're not fucking me in this chair, I'm about to fall off as is," Harry announces, sitting up and looking down at Liam expectantly. Liam smiles and nods, patting his bum. 

"Get off so we can go to the bedroom then," he says, waiting for Harry to climb off. 

Harry pouts at him, brow furrowing up. 

"Carry me?" he whimpers. Liam sighs.

"Harry-"

"Please, it's so hot when you carry me," Harry argues, whining like a little kid. Liam rolls his eyes, pulling Harry's thighs further around his waist nonetheless. Harry immediately brightens up, as if he wasn't just acting like he was about to burst into tears two seconds ago. 

Liam stands up, Harry clinging to him like a baby sloth. He smiles, pleased with having got his way. (He always does, Liam's a sucker.) 

"So strong, Daddy," Harry keens, moaning over-exaggeratedly and nibbling on Liam's earlobe. Liam stops in his tracks so he doesn't trip. 

"Harry, do you want me to drop you?" he grits out. Harry smiles salaciously over Liam's shoulder, loving knowing he's getting to him. He carefully starts walking down their hallway in the direction of their bedroom again.

"No," he answers, feigning innocence.

Liam huffs and shifts Harry up some, Harry squawking at the jolt and gripping Liam's shoulders in fear of falling.

"I got you," Liam laughs quietly. 

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, there's a jingling noise and Liam's cursing and they're crashing into the floor. Harry lands on top of Liam, eyes wide with shock. 

Harry frantically climbs off of him, Liam's face twisted up in pain as he groans. 

"Oh my god! Liam are you okay?" He exclaims, looking around him for blood and taking a deep breath when he sees none. 

"My arm, hurts, fuck. Harry, think I broke my arm," he groans, eyes screwed shut and lips curled back in a grimace. Harry's heart races in his chest, feeling all over Liam for anything else broken. He gently touches his left arm, Liam sucking in a breath and cursing when he does. It doesn't feel how an arm is supposed to feel. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Okay, okay, hospital, hospital!" Harry cries, not sure why he's saying everything twice. He helps Liam sit up, wanting to cry when he makes a displeased grunt of pain again. Liam narrows his eyes at something in the floor when he's finally sat up again, cradling his arm to his chest. 

"I slipped on one of Felicity's cat toys," Liam chuckles and shakes his head before wincing again. Harry's panicking a bit, helping Liam out of the floor before kicking the toy into another room. 

"Shit, okay uh, fuck," Harry breathes, rushing down the hallway, Liam slowly padding after him. He grabs up his keys, suddenly thankful they didn't get very far earlier because it's below freezing outside and—

And Liam's dressed as sexy Santa. Harry's head is spinning because there's just no time and his arm is fucking broken so it's not like he can put a shirt on. 

Harry's about to usher Liam out the door when he remembers all the fucking candles burning in the house. He just barely refrains from screaming with his mouth closed and darts into the living room, frantically blowing all the candles out. 

"Babe! What are you doing?" Liam calls with frustration in his voice before he's mumbling another curse under his breath. It stresses Harry out even more and he blows the rest of the bloody candles out, wondering why in the hell Liam lit so many. And who lights Vanilla Sugar Cookie and Sweater Weather at the same time? Fuck, he's going to go insane. 

"Trying to make sure we don't light the flat on fire," he explains in a rush when he runs back into the foyer, Liam clutching his arm in pain.

_________

The drive to A&E is the single most stressful thing Harry's probably ever done. Because Harry's worried and frantic and about to cry for whatever reason. Not to mention the traffic is fucking terrible. And it's snowing. He hates driving in the snow.

Liam on the other hand, is cool as a cucumber, other than a couple winces of pain here and there. He keeps glancing over at Harry's white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and trying to calm him down. It's not working. 

"Liam! I fucking broke your arm! And we're stuck in traffic and it's Christmas Eve and-" Harry cuts himself off with a sob. Liam hushes him.

"You didn't break my arm— look! Traffic's moving! See? We're fine," he replies, trying to reassure Harry. They can see the hospital, only a couple cars in their way and Liam's slightly worried Harry's going to put the Range Rover into a lower gear and drive over them. 

They finally make it into the hospital ten minutes later, Harry dangerously close to bursting into tears. Because fuck, it's Christmas Eve and they're in the hospital because Harry just had to make Liam carry him. 

"Sir, can I help you?" the woman at the desk asks, breaking Harry out of his daze. She's giving Liam a strange look. In fact everyone in the waiting room is. It's then that he remembers that Liam is dressed up as fucking shirtless Santa. He wants to sink into the floor. Liam looks stuck between being embarrassed and being in pain.

"Sir?" the woman asks again. 

Finally, Harry bursts into tears. 

"I broke my fiancé!" he cries, the stress of the night catching up with him as he covers his face and sniffs. The woman looks a tad annoyed and a tad sympathetic, looking to Liam in confusion. 

"He was trying to do something nice for me and I'm a selfish asshole and he tripped on a cat toy and broke his arm!" Harry sobs, words barely intelligible through them. The woman just looks more confused.

"I slipped and I'm pretty sure I broke my arm, ma'am," Liam explains instead, pointing to his left arm. Understanding crosses her face and she nods, picking up a clipboard and handing it to Harry. He takes it with shaking hands and snot running down his face.

"It'll only be a few moments, sir. Fill that out please," she says, giving Liam a once over again before turning away to put something into the computer. Harry sniffs again, turning around to find nearly the whole waiting room staring at them. He looks down and blushes, trying to pretend he didn't just have a meltdown as they sit down in two chairs in the corner. It's incredibly busy and Harry feels so guilty and so awful. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbles to Liam, messing with the pen the woman gave him. He looks up at Liam, greeted with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Love, what in the world do you have to apologize for?" Liam asks. Harry's bottom lip quivers, frown deepening. 

"Because it's Christmas Eve and you're dressed as sexy Santa and we're stuck in A&E. And because I broke your arm Liam, because I was being a brat," he mumbles, sniffing quite pitifully. Liam shifts awkwardly, reaching out with his good arm to tilt Harry's chin up with his thumb and index finger. Harry's big, glossy eyes flick up to Liam, brow knitted together.

"Hey, listen to me. This isn't your fault, babe. None of it is. Really it's Felicity's fault for leaving her toys everywhere. And don't tell me that's your fault either because you and I both know she's stubborn," he says sternly, brown eyes bearing into Harry's green ones. 

"But, if I hadn't made you carry me you wouldn't have fallen and—"

"Harry. Stop. I could have tripped either way. And it's not that bad. Remember when I broke my wrist? And that was my right wrist, I needed it for stuff. This is just my left arm. And I'll heal fast," he argues. Harry's mouth is still twisted into a frown, not entirely convinced. 

"I just feel bad, because we were going to have a nice evening and now we're going to be in here for the rest of the night probably," he replies, biting at his lip as he clicks the pen nervously. 

"You can't help that either. It's not your fault. And honestly, I don't mind spending Christmas Eve in A&E. Because I'm with you, aren't I? I mean, I could have done without the broken arm, but shit happens," Liam says, voice soothing Harry a bit. He nods, wiping his eyes and laughing softly. 

"I love you sunshine," Liam adds, only wincing a little bit when he leans forward to kiss Harry's forehead. 

"I love you too," he replies, giving him a watery smile in return. 

A few minutes turns into a whole hour that's filled with them filling in Liam's information on the clipboard. Liam's taken to distracting himself from the pain in his arm by giving Harry ridiculous answers. 

(Harry refuses to put Bruce Wayne as his name on the sheet.) 

"Any family medical history?"

"Yes the Paynes are all werewolves." 

When Harry's turned in the clipboard to the nurse, he takes to glaring at the woman staring at Liam's bare chest from across the room. Seriously? Her kid is coughing up a lung over there and she's paying more attention to counting Liam's every chest hair it seems. Finally, when she still won't stop staring, he snuggles into Liam's good side, kissing his cheek and cooing at him in a ridiculous baby voice. 

"Harry?" Liam laughs. Harry frowns, sitting back up and crossing his arms. The woman has finally started minding her child instead of his fiancé.

"Sorry, you had an admirer," he said, sheepishly. 

Harry also busies himself by asking Liam if he's okay every twenty seconds.

"Harry, love, my arm is still broken. And it's going to be broken every time you ask," Liam answers calmly and Harry finally settles down a bit. If Liam's calm about this, then he's going to be calm.

When Liam's finally ushered into a room by nurses and doctors, Harry gives him a long kiss as if he's never going to see him again. He just wishes they were married already so he could go with him. 

______

Harry feels like it's been ages waiting for Liam. He nervously pulls at his bottom lip, leg jiggling up and down. Thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong. He's just about to work himself up into a panic again when Liam is strolling back into the waiting room with a nurse behind him. Harry jumps out of his seat and Liam smiles at him. They've somehow managed to put a shirt on him and his arm is in a bright red cast, held up by a navy sling. 

"This is yours I believe," the nurse says. Harry kisses Liam and grins. Yes he is. 

________

"Nice cast, very festive," Harry comments as they're walking to the car. Liam rolls his eyes, Santa hat still perched on his head.

"Yea the doctor was a bit of an asshole. Thought the whole thing was very funny," he grumbles as Harry opens the car door for him, carefully climbing in. Harry buckles him in, despite Liam's protests.

Mariah Carey is playing on the radio as soon as Harry starts the car.

They sit in the parking lot laughing for a good five minutes.

________

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope that wasn't too terrible, I know nothing about ERs or the hospital or anything so sorry about that lmao 
> 
> leave some comments or come attack me on my tumblr at snowglobelirry (Usually liamsrestingbitchface EDIT: changed my URL to fairytalelirry :) )


End file.
